Systems and methods herein generally relate to printing devices, and more particularly to the coordination of the printhead/substrate position with the transfer of marking material from the printhead to the substrate.
In printing devices, it can be difficult to accurately register drops in the process direction, and ensure that drops from widely separated heads are printed at the required absolute location, especially for 3-dimensional printing. Printheads, such as inkjet printheads, fire when they receive a signal, such as a dot clock signal to cause marking material to be applied to a substrate, such as print media, a plate or platform, etc., to produce printed media, form 3-D items, etc.